callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Griggs
Staff Sergeant Griggs (serial number 678452056Told during interrogation in the level "Ultimatum", also in the song in the credits.) was a character in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. He was assigned to the United States Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance, and was initially under the command of Lt. Vasquez, but was later reassigned to SAS Captain John Price because of the nuclear explosion. He is voiced by and modeled after Mark Grigsby. Biography Middle Eastern invasion Griggs played a large role in the Middle East invasion, aiding Vasquez's squad in the search for prominent Ultranationalist Khaled Al-Asad in a neighborhood housing a TV station. However, unable to find Al-Asad, Griggs and Vasquez come to the aid of an M1A2 Abrams, callsign Warpig, that was caught in a bog. Once the tank was mobile, the team was extracted by a helicopter. The Marines tried once again to look for and neutralize Al-Asad. Sergeant Jackson neutralized anti-air batteries and RPG soldiers, allowing the Marines to unload Warpig, other tanks and a small group of Marines that did not include Griggs. Their mission to capture Al-Asad was slowed down because Vasquez and Jackson, without Griggs, were forced to rescue a forward recon team from a heavily guarded building. After being extracted along with the forward recon team, the Marines were informed of a possible nuclear device. It ends up killing 30,000 Marines. Griggs however was able to get away and avoid the blast. Meeting the S.A.S Griggs and a few other Marine survivors were able to get away safely from the shock wave and head to Azerbaijan to assist the S.A.S after their mission of executing Al-Asad was complete. Zakhaev's son Griggs remained with the SAS alongside Gaz and Soap as they searched for leads to Imran Zakhaev, supplier of the bomb that decimated the American forces in the Middle East. An effort to capture Zakhaev's son, Viktor, failed when he resorted to suicide. Missile crisis However, his death attracted the ire of his father. Zakhaev came out of hiding and captured a missile site in the Altay Mountains. While parachuting into the Altay region, Griggs was separated and captured by Ultranationalists in a nearby village. He was then rescued by the SAS during his interrogation. Before they could reach Zakhaev, two ICBMs were launched from the facility. Griggs helped to retake the missile site, giving Soap a chance to disarm the deployed missiles and prevent the rest from being launched. Chased by Imran Zakhaev During the team's evacuation attempt, Zakhaev's Mi-24 destroyed a bridge leading to the extraction point. It also resulted in a fuel tanker on the bridge exploding, incapacitating most of the SAS strike force. While dragging Soap to safety, Griggs engaged enemies on the bridge. Death While trying to pull Soap in a safe position, Griggs was forced to return fire with his M1911 and M249 SAW, but took a bullet in the head, killing him and leaving Soap in the open. However, Soap was able to avenge Griggs by killing Imran Zakhaev and two of his henchmen with the M1911 Price gave him. Legacy Photos of Griggs along with Soap, Price, and Gaz were held up on the wall at one of Vladimir Makarov's sites, blaming them for Zakhaev's death. Gallery Griggsmiddleeast.png|Griggs in "Charlie Don't Surf". File:Griggs War Pig CoD4.jpg|Griggs in "War Pig". File:Griggs hostage CoD4.png|Griggs kept as a hostage in the level "Ultimatum". File:Griggs M249 COD4.jpg|Griggs covering the blast doors in "No Fighting In The War Room". Quotes *''"Well, we got that bastard."'' *''"And the little punk'll know how to find Zakhaev."'' *''"Man, you look like a clown in that outfit! Good thing you're up here, 'cause you look nothin' like a Russian."'' Trivia *At the end of the credits, Mark Grigsby, Griggs' voice actor, can be heard rapping. *Griggs is the multiplayer announcer for the Marines in'' Call of Duty 4. *A newsletter sheet in "Loose Ends", a level in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, claims that Makarov held up photos of the men responsible for the death of Imran Zakhaev. The article adds that among the SAS troopers, there was one U.S. Marine, obviously Griggs. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, there is an emblem available that is a picture of Griggs. *On one side of the Modern Warfare 2 Prestige Edition box "Night Vision Goggles Special Issue: 09.1548.481010. Griggs 678452056 Infinity Ward" can be found. *An unused quote in the "Sins of the Father" mission can be found in the game's internal files. Griggs can be heard there saying: "Who said there was no such thing as a Black Russian?". References ru:Григгс Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare United States Marine Corps Characters